


Perfection or Not

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: David thought he had the perfect life, he thought everything was fine. But sometimes, the perfect life isn't pretty. It isn't even perfect at all.





	Perfection or Not

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship Dan///vid or have any of the said triggers above, I recommend you do not read this. This is how I'd view the relationship would go, and it's not cute. Or shippy. Or positive. 
> 
> As a past domestic abuse/csa survivor, I can guarentee that it wouldn't be pretty.
> 
> This was incredibly emotionally hard to write and I had a hard time even wanting to publish this. 
> 
> Please respect my wishes and not comment on how I ruined a ship or tell me that I'm homophobic for not enjoying Dan///vid. Please. Thank you.

I had everything. I did. But it wasn't what I wanted. My son especially didn't deserve that. 

Granted, the whole thing lasted four years, and I got lucky. I know many people aren't as so. But I can still feel his hands across my cheek, the stings of a painful encounter, the bruises long gone but memorized on my canvas. I still wake up now and then, terrified of how long it'd be until he found me again. I still dream of that smile, the screaming, the terror. Daniel as my demon was called. His piercing blue eyes still burning my own sea green ones. 

 

We met when I was 16. I was in band, my son Max was two. He was a new student, someone who needed help around the school. I volunteered, we became friends. When he confessed to me, I too had felt the same. 

"David, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't give you or Max. I'd protect you two with my life. Always and forever." 

How could I not have fallen? The taste of him intoxicating my mouth as we had taken that first kiss under the bleachers of the school. Long and sweet as he guided me towards him, hands on my hips. I was already wanting to marry him. Young puppy love as most would call it. 

Max called him Dada, I was Daddy, once he had gotten used to us being together. He was off about it at first, but he eventually grew used to it. And, when out of high school, we were engaged at the age of 18.

 

When we wed at 19, that's when things started growing wrong. Once a week he'd get mad, he'd yell. He'd scream even. But he always apologized. But a month in it turned to twice a week, three, four, eventually everyday. I'd be shaken, and be glad to even get out of the house. Loud noises would set me shaken, and so would the screaming of every day mechanics and people. 

But he'd always apologize and tell me he loved me. And I believed him. 

He hit me in the third month of our marriage. I had forgotten a load of dishes one night. He was angry saying I couldn't do anything right, that I was stupid. I had been the worst influence on our son by being a lazy person. I had tried to explain that I had been busy cleaning up the house and that I would run the dishwasher that night. 

Then came the loud echo of a smack across my face. It stung. It hurt. My eyes were tearing up. He had hit me. I couldn't breathe, time had stopped. But the noise of Max's pitter-pattering feet grounded me, for he woke up from his nap. 

"Why is Dada mad?" He had asked. 

"We're just having an adult conversation Max. Don't worry." I had to force myself to say that as I ushered him to go play with his toys. Later that night, Daniel and I lay in bed. 

He held me close and kissed my neck. "You know I love you."

"I do."

 

I learned make up by the time eight months had flown by since our marriage. Max had turned six two weeks prior in November when Daniel had done what he did. I just had gotten dressed for bed, my bruises healing. Daniel hadn't hit me all week. Perhaps he was changing. I could feel it. And I smiled. 

I turned my lamp off and crawled into the bed under the covers. I felt him turn over to face my back and he put his arm around me. I was getting my husband back. He was coming back to normalcy.

But then his hands traveled down my stomach to my lower half. When I tried to move, his grip on me tightened as did his hand. 

"Daniel please no. Not tonight." I obviously had done this before with him. We were married. But tonight I wasn't in the mood. At all. 

Instead, he flattened me onto my back, held my hair painfully tight, and lowered his face to mine. I was terrified. 

"Yes you will. And if you loved me, you'd let me, David. Understand?" I only nodded as much as the grip on my hair would allow and let him do as he wished.

I felt disgusting.

 

On the eve of my 20th, I left. He left for work that morning, giving his usual kiss goodbye. One that grew cold and forced. I watched as his car drove away, and thus began the packing. I had pulled Max out of school that weekend, so he wasn't awake. 

Packing my clothes, Max's clothes and as many toys, and taking important pictures and documents, I packed my own car. I had paid the staff to not tell Daniel a thing. They would do anything for money. 

I had withdrawn every last bit of savings and cash that had been in my accounts, knowing that Daniel would freeze them when he found out. I left my cell phone. He couldn't know where I was. I wasn't that stupid. I left non essentials and had ordered a license plate and last name change for both Max and I a month prior. I got the new plate on and went back up to the house. 

I planned this out carefully. I am not stupid. Before I could take my sleepy boy to the car, I took a look at Daniel and I's marriage license. It felt sick to see that I had changed my name to his own. Taking a lighter, I set it aflame and dropped it in the sink to burn. I took off my ring, and left it on the counter. Justice. 

I was no longer Greenwood or Jones. I was David Callisto.

 

By the time Max woke up, we were halfway across the state. Holding his bear, Mr. Honeynuts, he rubbed his eyes. "Where are we going? Are we on a roadtrip?"

"Far away... And sort of..." I had answered. Max looked sleepily at the other seat as I reached over and gave him a baggie of cheerios. 

"Where's Dada?" I hitched my breath and focused on the road. 

"... He's not coming with us. Ever."

"Oh..."

How could I explain that Dada was a bad man? That we would never see him again? I figured I should in a sense of fairytales. "Max... Do you know how the evil queen in Snow White seemed nice? But she was mean and not who she said she was?"

"Yeah..." 

"... That's why Dada isn't going to be around anymore. We're not going back home. We're going to a new one. Okay? Maybe we'll have a playground? Lots of kids to play with and maybe Mr. Honeynuts can have new friends too!" I tried to be as clear as possible to a six year old. He only stared before nodding.

"Okay..."

I decided to say one more thing. "Max, you're not Jones anymore. You're Max Callisto. You can not tell anyone about Dada or say what your last name used to be. Okay? Dada can not find us. Like Snow White."

"Okay."

He just accepted it.

 

I was 24 when I met them. Jasper and Gwen. My son was now 10. It took me a long time to open up to them about Daniel. About why I was so nervous and why I was so paranoid. 

They were loving, and I was glad. I didn't rush anything, they never did either. They respected me, let me know I was okay. That Max was okay. It took me until I was 30 to marry them. My son Max was my best man. 

And for once, I was happy to be married. Only this time, the choice was right.


End file.
